character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ZeroTwo64/User:ZeroTwo64/Magia Record's story feats
=Main Story= Arc 1 |-|Prologue= |-|Chapter 1= |-|Chapter 2= |-|Chapter 3= |-|Chapter 4= |-|Chapter 5= |-|Chapter 6= |-|Chapter 7= |-|Chapter 8= |-|Chapter 9= |-|Chapter 10= Arc 2 |-|Prologue= *Kagome is caught into a witch barrier. *The Mirror Witch's familiars want Kagome to destroy magical girls. *Iroha defeats the Mirror Witch's familiars. *Nemu doesn't create Uwasa anymore and erased all of them but the Ten-Thousand-Year Sakura. *The “Joyful - Sapphire Lips” Kimochi can summon the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase and the Uwasa of the Breakup Lock as its familiars. *Tsuruno, Felicia and Ui defeat the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase. *The “Joyful - Sapphire Lips” Kimochi's strenght is recognised as abnormal by Tsuruno. *The “Joyful - Sapphire Lips” Kimochi knocks Sana and Tsuruno unconscious. *Iroha, Yachiyo, Felicia and Ui defeat the “Joyful - Sapphire Lips” Kimochi together. *Yachiyo says it has been a while since they fought an enemy that strong. *After a Kimochi is defeated, it doesn't drop a grief seed, but it turns into a non removable bracelet with a gem and locks itself with the magical girl who defeated it. *Witches lord over towns and drag people into the darkness. |-|Chapter 1= =Events= |-|A la Carte Valentines= *Sayaka is good at cooking on her own. *Hinano's crush got caught into a witch labyrinth. *Hinano knocked her crush unconscious without killing him. *Hinano used nitroglycerin against Candy but the witch survived the attack. *Candy is able to self-destruct to harm her opponents. *Hinano says that witches are unpredictable. *Hinano survived Candy's self-destruction. *Witches' curses can make people crazy. *Yachiyo Nanami is recognised as the oldest Kamihama magical girl by Hinano. *Homura realizes that something is different about this timeline. *Homura and Kuro defeated Rebecca with their teamwork. *Kuro is a low-ranking member of the Wings of Magius. *Kuro is a Mitakihara magical girl. *Kuro is a weak magical girl and has an hard time fighting minions. *Kuro's witch form is regarded as a strong witch by Homura. *Madoka used a Grief Seed on Homura after the latter defeated Kuro's witch. *Teresa was able to harm Ren. *Teresa is recognised as a very strong witch by Ren. *Aimi defeated Teresa with Ren's help. *Tsukuyo and Tsukasa easily defeated Zenobia together. *Sana can't go shopping on her own since she is invisible. *Sana was able to defeat Stacey even if she was scared at the beginning. *When someone is brainwashed by a witch, they can't hear what other people say. *Sana can't be heard by normal people. *Stacey brainwashed a person. a la carte1.jpg|A la Carte Valentines (Madoka) a la carte2.jpg|A la Carte Valentines (Sayaka) A_la_carte_3.jpg|A la Carte Valentines (Aimi) A_la_carte4.jpg|A la Carte Valentines (Hinano) A_la_carte5.jpg|A la Carte Valentines (Homura) A_la_carte6.jpg|A la Carte Valentines (Momoko) A_la_carte7.jpg|A la Carte Valentines (Ren) A_la_carte8.jpg|A la Carte Valentines (Tsukasa) A_la_carte9.jpg|A la Carte Valentines (Sana) Pmmm_runes.jpg|Puella Magi Madoka Magica |-|Alina is Coming to Town= *While Holy Mami went to Kamihama to soothe people's hearts, Holy Alina emerged to cause trouble. *Holy Alina got multiple nicknames by other people. *The Uwasa of the Fur God is stated to be a dangerous Uwasa who has hurt other people in the short time since it came into being. *Staying fused with the Uwasa of the Fur God consumes a huge amount of energy. *Alina wants to turn the world into her personal canvas. *The Uwasa of the Fur God can warm the heart of cold-hearted people in change of part of their lifespan. *The Uwasa of the Fur God can detect cold-hearted people. *Holy Alina wasn't afraid when a criminal showed up her gun. *Holy Alina knocked a criminal unconscious. *Alina's goal is to gather energy to use the Uwasa of the Fur God. *Death Caribou met a girl's mother, whom is dead and resides in heaven. *Holy Alina was able to save a girl from jumping off the roof and right after the girl also got proposed to by her boyfriend. *Holy Alina hears cheerful bells when she transforms. *Holy Alina doesn't act to her own will but she is controlled by the Uwasa of the Fur God. *Magius' base is inside a labyrinth which has a different time zone than Kamihama. *Holy Alina is able to conjure up labyrinths. *The Uwasa of the Fur God drained most of Alina's power. *While talking with a maid, Tsukasa believes that Holy Alina can make miracles happen; the maid agrees because she was the woman who saved Tsukuyo when she was little and they were able to meet thanks to Death Santa (Holy Alina). Alina herself believes that it's not a random miracle, but a power of the Uwasa. *Tsukuyo wished to have a White Christmas and that wish came true. *The Uwasa of the Happy Stamp is the cause of all the happy events. *The Uwasa of the Happy Stamp is powerful enough to override the Uwasa of the Fur God. *The Uwasa of the Happy Stamp only appears during Christmastime. *Uwasa are invisible to normal people but when Alina wears the Uwasa of the Fur God, people are able to see it. *Death Caribou brought a series of happy events. rumorhappy1.jpg|The Rumor of the Happy Stamp's rule. rumorhappy2.jpg rumorhappy3.jpg rumorhappy4.jpg |-|Breakpoint= *Kanagi's magic allows her to read other people's minds to see the truth. *The Mirror Witch's labyrinth is recognised as a weird and complex labyrinth by Yachiyo. *One of the Mirror Witch's minions was able to fight Yachiyo, Momoko and Mifuyu at the same time, even if it was ultimately defeated by the three of them. *Mifuyu says that her magic felt weaker during her fight with the Mirror Witch's minion, and she couldn't get her magic to work how she wanted it to. *Yachiyo and Mifuyu are stronger than most magical girls from West Kamihama. *The Mirror Witch's labyrinth can consistently grow in size. *Mifuyu is getting weaker and weaker over time. *Mifuyu defeated her own copy. *The Mirror Witch can create magical girls' copies. *Yachiyo's copy was able to harm Kanagi. *Yachiyo defeated Tsuruno's copy. *The Mirror Witch can create copies that are able to trick magical girls. *The Mirror Witch's copies were able to give Yachiyo, Mifuyu, Kanagi, Tsuruno and Momoko a good fight and made them consume a lot of magic. *The Mirror Witch was lured into an abandoned house (the Mirror Mansion) after the Breakpoint's events. *The Mirror Witch was the mastermind behind the magical girls' fights. Breakpoint1.jpg Breakpoint2.jpg breakpoint3.jpg |-|Christmas at Mikazuki Villa= *Felicia says she can chop down the biggest tree. *Holy Mami can turn misfortune into happiness. *Holy Mami can grant salvation and happiness. *Holy Mami can make wishes come true. She let Himika have a Christmas cake. *Holy Mami was able to hear Himika's conversation through the door. *Sana has a good memory. *Holy Mami can bring tidings of joy to the downtrodden and depressed. *Holy Mami is able to light the starlight sky. *Felicia thinks that her parents were killed by a witch. holyMami1.jpg holyMami2.jpg |-|FM Kamihama= *The Uwasa of FM Kamihama can release a shock at max voltage if people turn off their radio when the Rumor is active. *Konomi Haruna can heal herself fastly. *Madoka-senpai is so lucky that she was able to get a 4 star magical girl for Iroha-chan. *Magia Report is set in a different Kamihama than Magia Record and it is a different universe. *Himika is a very unlucky magical girl. *Himika was finally able to be luckier than Madoka-senpai and Iroha-chan. *Himika's feral sauce can burn the eyes of those who eat it. *The FM Kamihama Station became the Uwasa of FM Kamihama. *The radio waves of the Uwasa of FM Kamihama are filled with magic and can cross dimensions. *The radio waves of the Uwasa of FM Kamihama interfered with the Magia Record's Kamihama. *Magia Record and Magia Report are two different timelines. *If the Uwasa of FM Kamihama isn't defeated, the weaker universe between Magia Record and Magia Report will be destroyed. *Iroha is sure that the Magia Report universe is weaker than the Magia Record's one. *The Uwasa of FM Kamihama can use radio waves to attack. *A tunnel can block the Uwasa of FM Kamihama's radio waves. *Himika uses the "Fatum Weavicus" against the Uwasa of FM Kamihama. *The "Fatum Weavicus" is an old rite used by hopefuls of Japan's rulers to know their fate. Magical girls that use it are more powerful. *Yachiyo is confident that her team can defeat the Uwasa of FM Kamihama with the "Fatum Weavicus". *The Uwasa of FM Kamihama's radio waves can be blocked by aluminum. *Madoka-senpai and her team wrapped themselves with aluminum to fight the Uwasa of FM Kamihama. *Madoka-senpai and her team defeated the Uwasa of FM Kamihama and averted the merging of the two timelines. fmrule1.jpg|The Rumor of FM Kamihama's rule. fmrule2.jpg fmrule3.jpg fmrule4.jpg fmrule5.jpg |-|Mitama's Festive Feast= *Both Kanagi and Mitama received a "Great Luck" fortune. *Himika's feral sauce can burn the eyes of those who eat it. *Mitama can persuade animals to sing using Taiko drumming. *Felicia and Ayame caused a chemical reaction with their fast attacks. *Mitama is so bad at cooking that she can make magical girls faint with her food. Mitamafeast1.jpg mitamafeast3.jpg mitamafeast4.jpg mitamafeast6.jpg |-|Mitama's Special Training - Homura (Glasses)= *Walpurgisnacht killed Mami. *Madoka believes she is the only one alive who could hope to stop Walpurgisnacht. However, the witch shows to be too much for her. *Before visiting the Magia Record timeline, Homura visited other timelines. *Doppels share many similarities with witches. *Incubators can't enter or observe Kamihama due to a barrier surrounding it. *Sayaka can take hits from a suppressed Candy without taking damage. *Candy can hide her power. *Candy can harm Madoka and Sayaka. *Candy can use her ears like scissors. *Candy is recognised as a very strong witch by Homura. *Magical girls can't hear or see anything when using their Doppels. *Homura can draw out Incubators' knowledge and turn it into destructive power. *Candy was able to survive attacks from Homura's Doppel, even if she took a huge amount of damage. candytrue.jpg|Candy's true form. homudopperu.jpg|Homura's Doppel. |-|New Year's at Mizuna Shrine= *Homura received an "Immense Luck" fortune, which allows her to have immensely good fortune in every aspect of her life. *Madoka received an "Infinite Good Luck" fortune, which allows her to have infinite good fortune in every aspect of her life. *Sana can't be seen by normal people, but only magical girls can see her. *Since Sana's magical weapon is a shield, she was able to defeat Tsuruno at Hanetsuki (a game similar to badminton). *Iroha defeated Tsuruno at Hanetsuki; Tsuruno is recognised as a good player by a man nearby. *Momoko and Rena won the Mizuna Shrine Hanetsuki Tournament. *Yachiyo is regarded as the legendary champion of Hanetsuki. *Yachiyo is regarded as the "Queen of Hanetsuki" and has won 5 years in a row. *Sana, who defeated Tsuruno at Hanetsuki, says that she could never hope to return Yachiyo's hits. hanetsuki.jpg |-|Voices from Beyond= *Mel Anna was an outstanding fortune-teller who could also tell fortunes. *Mel wished to be an outstanding fortune-teller when she made a contract with Kyubey. *Magical girls' ghosts are able to remember their previous life. *Magical girls need a licence to be ghosts. If a magical girl's ghost purposefully interacts with the living world, her license gets revoked. *Magical girls' ghosts can turn almost anything they think into reality. *The Ghost Cafe was created by another magical girl's ghost in the past. *Magical girls' ghosts can create things from other people's memories. *Magical girls' ghosts can't make direct contact with the living world and can't talk to people who are still alive. However, they can peek in on the living world. *Magical girls' ghosts can move inorganic things with their thought. *Mel became a witch after she saved Yachiyo. *Kanae died because her Soul Gem broke. *Ghosts' reflection don't show in the glass. *Yachiyo was forced to relive Kanae and Mel's deaths due to the Uwasa of the Memory Curator. *Yachiyo wished to survive, so she thought that Kanae and Mel were sacrificed to make her live. However, the two magical girls agreed that it wasn't Yachiyo's fault. *Iroha has healing powers. *Tsuruno is very lucky and Mifuyu is able to create illusions. *Yachiyo thinks that her unique magic is the power to survive by sacrificing someone else. *Ghosts aren't able to hold a pen and write with it. *Ghosts can rarely make contact with the living world. *Since Mel became a witch, she can't live as a ghost (Only magical girls that died without becoming witches can become ghosts). *Kanae was able to catch Mel's thoughts and feelings before she disappeared from the world. *Kanae was able to manipulate Yachiyo's dreams to let her know both Kanae and Mel's feelings. *Mel wasn't actually a ghost but she appeared as a ghost in Yachiyo's dreams thanks to Kanae's power. The two magical girls appearing at the Ghost Cafe aren't real ghosts either but they were created by Kanae's power too. voicesfrombeyond1.jpg|Mel Anna voicesfrombeyond2.jpg|Kanae Yukino voicesfrombeyond3.jpg|Ghosts need licenses |-|Wait, You Got It Wrong!= *Mayu isn't a strong magical girl and has an hard time fighting familiars. *Even if one of Candy's familiars went after Mayu, she doesn't seem to be hurt. *Mayu defeated one of Candy's familiars with Asuka's help. *Asuka defeated Ria. *Asuka, Ria and Mayu apparently defeated Candy. However, it was later revealed that the creature defeated by Mayu, Ria and Asuka wasn't the true witch, but it was a familiar who grew into a witch. *Mayu is a good support for other magical girls. *When a witch labyrinth disappears after the witch is defeated, all the things inside it disappear. *Mayu defeated one of Candy's familiars alone. *Asuka can use martial arts. *Witches can brainwash people to steal. *The more misery witches and familiars spread, the more they get stronger. *Ria claims that Candy's familiars are fast. *Mayu, Ria and Asuka tricked one of Candy's familiars. *Magical girls can enchant other items with magic. *Mayu's unique skill allows her to prevent an enemy from attacking for a short period of time. *Candy can harm Mayu. *Mayu was able to prevent Candy from attacking and allowed Ria to defeat the witch with her Bella Spina. mayu_ria.jpg|Mayu, Ria and Asuka. =Special= |-|I'm the Star of This Show= |-|The Kamihama Joy Delivery Service= *According to the Rumor of the Joy Delivery Service, if someone replies to the Kamihama Joy Delivery Service, happiness will come to them. However, Iroha, Tsuruno and Rena are the girls who give other magical girls what they want, making the Rumor come true. *Rena can use her transformation ability to transform into Santa Claus. *Karin recognised Rena's magic. joydelivery1.jpg|The Rumor of the Joy Delivery Service's rule. joydelivery2.jpg joydelivery3.jpg joydelivery4.jpg =Magia Report= |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Japanese Translation English *Madoka-senpai can create a support sign to help Iroha-chan. (Season 2 Episode 1) Category:Blog posts